thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferris Eris
History- '''Ferris was born into the noble family of Eris. The Eris family are the royal guards of the highest caliber that protect the King. The Eris family is built upon incest in order to isolate and increase their unique family genes that provide them with greater strength and speed than normal humans. From early childhood they are given merciless training, Ferris being no acceptation. Not only was Ferris put through hundreds of beatings and her life of rigorous training, but she was frequently molested and raped by her father while her mother would watch. When she was 14 she was deemed unworthy to bear the Eris name and would only be used to produce her father's children. Her older brother Lucile Eris was considered to be a prodigy but hated they his parents treated Ferris, On the day his parents deemed Ferris to be unworthy, he told his father and mother they would never lay one finger on Ferris again and began battle with his father, at this point Lucile had already become a nearly immortal ethereal being, something his father did not realize until it was to late. After he had slaughtered his parents he told Ferris she was free and then began to cry tears of joy. '''Story- A few years before the main plot begins Ferris had ran into Sion on her way home from the local Dango shop. Sion was being pursued by assassins presumable sent by his father. The assassins had bumped into knocking her dango on the ground, pissing her off. She then proceeds to save Sions life. After being formally introduced Sion after he becomes king sends her with Ryner to collect the hero relics. While on their Journey Ferris grows incredible fond of Ryner, showing it in her own unusually way, saying he is the first friend she has ever had. She also convinces Ryner that he is not a monster and that it is ok for him to live. She tells Ryner that if he ever died she would be lonely again and would never forgive him, Ryner promises Ferris that he won't die or leave her. Not only does Ferris give Ryner hope for living but she also provides a large amount of comic relief in the story, telling random women on their journey how Ryner is a crazed sex fiend who can't wait to take advantage of them. Combat and Skills- The Eris family uses their own fighting style specifically for fighting mages, add to the Eris "super genes" and Ferris is a force to be reckoned with. Ferris is a master of two handed sword style of fighting she is also extremely fast and strong, often so fast and strong that her enemies believe she is using magic on herself, though she doesn't know any. She also keeps a level head and almost never shows any emotion while fighting. Her blade itself is a Master crafted sword that belongs to the Eris family and it's quality is shown as Ferris's sword has gone toe to toe with hero relics and can even cut lightning Category:Characters Category:Protagonist